


THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Cruisin' 3 _ Hijinx On The High Seas

by ksstarfire



Series: THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, love and laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five of the Care And Feeding series. Part 3 of Cruisin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER - Cruisin' 3 _ Hijinx On The High Seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE CARE AND FEEDING OF A PARTNER -- PART 5 - CRUISING 3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=THE+CARE+AND+FEEDING+OF+A+PARTNER+--+PART+5+-+CRUISING+3).



“You want to WHAT?”

“Sign up for this scavenger hunt.”

“No. Not only ‘no’, but HELL no.”

“Ah come on! It’ll be fun!” Hutch waggled his eyebrows at Starsky, dropping his voice, “I’ll play pirate Captain and captive with you later if you do. I’ll even let you be the Captain this time!”

“Where do we go to sign up?”

***** 

“This is boring, Hutch.”

“Yeah, I thought it might be more fun.”

“Yoohooo! Dave! Ken!” 

They turned to see the sisters headed their way. They both had on flower-printed blouses and skirts in some light fabric that swayed with each step they took. Each had their hair pinned up in buns on the tops of their heads.

“Isadora! Theadora! You ladies look absolutely stunning!” Hutch bent and kissed both on the cheek. As soon as he was done Starsky did the same.

“What are you two up to?” Isadora looked at the papers in the guys hands. “Tell me you two aren’t doing that boring scavenger hunt?”  


Hutch looked at Starsky, “Well… uh… yeah. We were.”

Theadora motioned them to step closer. “Throw those lists away. We have better lists! Don’t we, sister?” She plucked the lists out of their hands and dropped them in the trash can behind her.

“Oh yes, indeed, sister! Much better lists.”

The sisters handed Hutch and Starsky each a piece of paper. As they looked at the papers in their hands, their faces got redder and redder.

“A… a… dildo?”

“Glow in the dark… condoms?”

“Yes! It’s a lot more fun than finding what’s on the ship’s list! Several of us elders make our own lists for the hunt,” Theadora said. 

“Do… how… where do we… you find these things?” Starsky asked even though he should have known better.

“Oh, you ask people for them.” The sisters replied in unison and nodded.

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other then back at the sisters. “ASK people for them?”

“Why yes, of course! We… those of us who want to have more fun with this game, split up. Some of us look for the items, others of us, have them. So you have to ask people.” Isadora nodded as if this should all be clear to the guys. 

“We, uh, just walk up to someone and ask if they have,” Hutch looked back at his list, “A… A…Anal Ease l… l… lube?”

“Yes! That’s exactly what you do!” 

“Oh and we should probably tell you that most of us who play… are women!” With that Isadora and Theadora trotted off down the hallway, skirts swinging, giggling, and chattering a mile a minute. “Have fun, boys!”

The guys stood there looking after the ladies. They looked back at the new lists in their hands. 

Starsky reached out and grabbed Hutch’s list. He put it with his list, tore then both up and dropped them in the same trash can that their first lists had been tossed in. He reached out and firmly grabbed Hutch by the upper arm, turning him around and pulling him back in the direction of their suite.

In a deep growl he said, “Come on, captive, I’ve a mind to punish you, as is my right as your Captain!” 

Their combined laughter, which brought smiles and stares from those they passed, did nothing to slow their wild progress.

***** 

An hour later, a very sated, but un-repentant captive rolled over and poked his Captain in the side. “Wanna go sign up for the limbo contest?”

The equally-sated, but harsh Captain rolled on top of his captive and growled, “I guess you haven’t learned your lesson… yet, captive… but you WILL!”

*****


End file.
